Goddesses Have Feelings Too: Aqua x Reader
by JDIII
Summary: Aqua is doing her everyday routine which is nagging Kazuma. Kazuma has had enough, so things don't go so great between them. So this is the chance for (Y/N) to make his move. (Aqua x Reader)
1. Heartless Kazuma

There was the Town of Axel, and in the town of Axel there was a guild hall of Adventurers. Outside of that guild hall you could hear a large ruckus, and no it wasn't the jolly laughter of a bunch of manly adventurers, it was the cries of a useless goddess yelling, whining, and crying. Also the roars of a pissed companion of this goddess, it was a daily occurrence and it was getting old.

"This is getting old" an annoyed Kazuma yelled at the goddess.

"Kazuma-san, Kazuma-san" repeatedly yelled the goddess.

"get off of me worthless goddess!"

"Kazuma-san, please why am I the only one who didn't get a share of all the money we just got?" she tearfully asked.

"YOU DID! you spent it all on booze" the boy shouted

"Oh yeah, but I need some more pleeeeaaasssee, i'm completely broke"

The boy had a beyond angered look on his face, it was beyond annoyance. It looked like hatred. it was a new look on the boys face, the goddess decided to stop because of this unfamiliar face. The boy in a swift motion grabbed the goddesses arm, and squeezed it so tight. He kept fiercely pulling her along as she waddled close behind him out the front of the guild hall.

"Kazuma...Kazuma, unhand me, you should never treat a goddess like that" she nagged.

"SHUT UP!" the boy roared.

"Kazu-ma,what's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"YOU'RE whats wrong, you worthless self proclaimed goddess!" the boy yelled.

"Kazuma why are you being so mean all of a sudden?" she asked shakily.

"I'm tired of it, it's always the same song and tune with you!" "You would think i'd get used to it by now, but I get more and more angry every time!" the boy shouted.

"You are so retarded, you are irresponsible... taking you with me is the worst thing that ever happened to me!" the boy said with words that pierced her heart.

"Well...well" she said trying to find a retort on the verge of tears.

"oh...shut up stupid NEET and just give me..." she was cut of by the back of a hand striking down swiftly upon her face. she touched the stinging part of her face, then looked up with a look of immense shock on her face, tears started to slide down both of her cheeks. She wasn't crying because of the pain, in all honesty it only stung for a bit. She felt betrayed, she didn't think Kazuma had enough anger to strike her like that. she doesn't know why but her heart felt like it was going to deteriorate, she didn't realize he had that much hatred for her. Maybe it was the fact that she was in love with him, and for him to say those cruel words was like wishing she was dead.

The tears started to flow down more heavily, as the boy grumbled "You never learn you waste of space"

As he retreated back into the guild hall, she stood up and ran into the opposite direction both hands covering her eyes as a waterfall of tears were flowing from her face.

 ** _A/N: I am well aware that this would NEVER actually happen, quite the opposite actually. I don't even think Kazuma is capable of hatred towards her. I also know, that did not fit Kazuma's character whatsoever, but I had to villanize him in order to give a good reason for there not to be any trace of Kazuma x Aqua (which I ship)._**

 ** _This is my first fan fiction so I know this is complete crap, but hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it wasn't a too far fetched situation._**

 ** _(BTW I do not condone any sort of harm to women)_**

 ** _Give some feedback i'd like to hear it, negative or positive._**


	2. A Kind-hearted Stranger

The goddess sobbing and running through the city, was attracting the eyes of passing villagers looking somewhat concerned for their village icon.

She then comes to a fierce halt as her head hits something hard. It wasn't a wall nor armor, it was... as she looks up, she realizes she has ran into a man's chest. Her cheeks went a tad red noticing he had quite the muscular build (unlike a certain NEET she new).

"hey watch it, important goddess coming throu... i mean... sorry" she said as that word is very rarely used in her vocabulary.

"Oh no you're right I need to watch where I am going" the tall and built man said apologetically.

She couldn't see what the man looked like, the sun was right behind his head as she had to tilt her head upwards quite a bit.

"Oh Aqua-sama it's you" the unknown man exclaimed.

"Huh?" she questioned squinting her foggy sighted eyes.

She went opposite of the sun and saw the unknown man's face.

"Oh it's you..." the goddess paused trying to remember the boy's name.

"(Y/N)" the boy stated.

"Oh yeah (Y/N), I never thanked you for the big help you have been to me" the goddess acknowledged. Then remembering the matter that just took place mere minutes ago, turned to walk away.

She was gently turned around by the gentleman. You looked at her with concern, another look today unknown to the goddess.

"Hey what's wrong Aqua-sama...are you hurt?" you asked still with the look of concern.

She looked towards the guild house with a look of dread, then looked at the you. She started to tear up again, thinking about reoccurring thoughts.

You looked at her with an unexplained look of care, pulled her gently into a protective hug. With his your left thumb and finger under her chin, your other thumb brushed away the fallen tear from her puffy eye. An intense but quick warmness filled her body, at the practically unknown boy's bold gesture.

"Sorry for beings so forward for a guy you barely know, but I want to help you because..." you paused.

"I hate seeing a beautiful woman like you cry" you mused.

Her face went completely red at the comment, Kazuma has never called her beautiful before. At least without making a mean comment afterwards or saying that's the only thing going for her.

"O-Okay" she stuttered your beauty, only now realizing how immensely attractive you were.

"Someone I _thought_ I was close with surprised me" she stated shakily.

"He said some really mean things that broke my heart" she tearfully continued.

Only now realizing the red mark on her cheek you asked, as your finger glided across the mark "did he hit you?"

"Yeah I didn't expect it, I deserved it... I guess..." she said under her breath.

"No real man should _ever_ strike a woman" you said gritting your teeth.

The goddess looked up appalled at the care of this man she barely knew. she opened her mouth thinking of a way to defend her companion as a green cloaked man came walking towards them.

"Is he the one who hit you" you asked glaring at the figure, and noticing the hurt in her eyes looking at the man.

"Mhhm" she mumbled, as a frown came across her face as she was looking at the ground.

 ** _A/N: Oh god this chapter sucked, it kind of dragged on I guess. It'll get better by the fourth chapter when the actual romance happens. I know it's always a turn off when a comedic and upbeat anime is dramatic, but just hang in there the fluff will happen soon I promise._**

 ** _Please leave a review I appreciate your feedback thank you._**


	3. Knight in Shining Armor

As the green caped companion came walking towards them, Aqua pinched the edge of your sleeve. You looked down and gave her a reassuring smile. Everything that you did made her heart explode, this feeling was new , and she could get quite used to it. Kazuma has saved her quite a bit, but has never really made her feel special.

Remembering the boy was walking towards them she looked at the ground, there was a long awkward silence among the three.

"look Aqua, I'm sorry I overreacted a little bit" Kazuma apologized.

Aqua looked up at Kazuma, as you scoffed understatement.

Kazuma noticed this little gesture and asked "Who the hell is this, i don't care, let's go back to the guild hall"

Right as Kazuma put his hand on Aqua forearm, an arm came whizzing towards his face and connected to his left cheek. It ran in to him like a train crash, and Kazuma flew back a couple of meters.

Aqua looked up surprised at you "You didn't have to hit him."

"I'm not going to let him talk to you like that, or put his hands on you...ever again" you concluded.

Aqua looked up at you, her red face in contrast to her blue hair and clothes. She was still confused though. Why is this guy that she barely knows standing up for her like this?

Megumin and Darkness came running outside to see their companian on the ground, and a man with is arm extended with clenched fists.

"Are you okay Kazuma?" Megumin checked.

"What is the meaning of this" Darkness asked.

"Ask your friend" you replied.

Kazuma got up and glared at you wanting to return a blow, but as he looked you up and down he knew that wouldn't be the best idea.

"I'll deal with you when you come home" Kazuma sighed walking way with the two girls.

Aqua looked down at her feet, she didn't care what Kazuma would do to her. She just didn't want to face her companions after being the cause for Kazuma getting hurt.

"You shouldn't go home toni..." you were cut off.

"I don't want to, thanks to you" she grumbled irritably walking away.

You swiftly grabbed her, but this time she was not grabbed roughly by the forearm. She was grabbed gently by her hand. She turned around to stare into your beautiful (E/C) eyes.

"My apologies, I just can stand a man treating women like that" His eyes closed. "Especially you" you smiled.

Her heart shot up into her throat, her mind turned to mush. she could just die, seeing your pearly white to find something to say back, she just stuttered and blushed awkwardly. She doesn't know what to do, she has never been treated more than a guild mascot. She must be dreaming, she thought.

"Look I know you don't know me all too well, but you can stay at my place tonight" "We can get to know each other a little better as well" you continued.

"No it's fine, I mean I can find somewhere else" she rambled.

"I insist, it would be my pleasure to host a goddess such as yourself" you bowed.

This guy definitely has a way with words that just blew her mind.

"Wait so you believe I'm a goddess" her eyes sparkling

"Of course, how could you not" you replied.

"You're not just saying that to get on my good side" she side eyed.

"No, I know you are the goddess Aqua of the Axis sect" you replied again.

This was the first person to recognize her as a goddess, she was filled with joy.

"let's go" she said smiling and grabbing your hand.

 ** _A/N: That was okay, dragged on again. I know I expressed many times that this was the first time someone being like that to her blah blah blah, but whatevs._**

 ** _Please leave a review and thank you._**


	4. A Kind Host

You took out your rusty key and jammed it into the lock. It wouldn't budge, so you furiously wiggled it left and right. You eventually unlocked it and face planted on to the floor, after applying full force.

"Sorry, need to get a new one" you smiled embarrassed with your hand behind your head.

You open the creaky wooden door for your beautiful guest. The goddess still standing outside, looked around, her face showing uncertainty. She noticed the rotten wood, and the hole and cracks everywhere. Well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Thank you" she nodded to the gentleman holding the door.

Once she stepped in her jaw immediately dropped. The house was immaculate, it didn't compliment the outside by any means.

"What the hell?" she mumbled looking around.

"Yeah I know, I live on the outskirts of town which bandits and thieves love to rob people" you explained.

"Therefore when I tidied up my house, I just kept the outside how it was, just for the illusion that this house is worthless and abandoned" you continued.

"Pretty smart" she acknowledged.

"Please sit, I will make us some tea" you insisted pulling out her chair for her"

"Okay, thanks" she replied.

Now having time to sit down and think she was wondering what she was even doing here, shouldn't she get home? Why is this guy being so nice to her, why is she being so nice to him. She would usually say something like:

 _Make the tea fitting for a goddess, or you will have to make it again..._ or something like that.

She can't let her guard down, this man could be acting and try to do something malicious.

She jumped as you put the tea kettle and cups on the table.

You took a seat across from aqua, taking a sip of your tea.

" _So_ " you both started at the same time.

"My apologies, you first" you apologized.

"So what where you doing in town, when all that drama started?" she asked.

"I was just going to the market for food" you stated.

"what about you? What happened to cause that?" you asked her.

"If you don't mind my asking" you corrected.

"Well I am always the reason for our party being in debt, I always ask Kazuma for loans and such" she explained.

"I was selfish, and didn't realize how much trouble I was putting my party through" she confided as she looked into her tea.

"So is that why you always work those part-time jobs where we met?" you realized.

"Oh yeah that's where we've met, you don't seem like you need the money" she cocked her eyebrow.

You immediately blushed as you stuttered "just a little extra money in my pocket, heh heh."

"Hmm, you're very mysterious, I wanna get to know you a little better" she admitted

"Okay, ask any question you'd like" you smiled.

"So what class are you, mage, adventurer, knight, civilian?" she wondered.

"I am..." you paused not knowing whether she'd believe his class or not.

"I am a Paladin" you admitted looking to your side.

"I have never heard of that class" she cocking her brow.

"Well that's because it's the highest rank a king can bestow under Warlord, there are about six Paladins and four Warlords in all the land" you informed.

You furrowed your brows and closed your eyes thinking Aqua wouldn't believe you.

"That's... badass" Aqua exclaimed.

"Wait, you believe me?" you asked shocked.

"Of course, you believed I was a goddess" she affirmed, while she looked into your eyes and smiled wide, while you were looking like a tomato.

"So you live alone?" she asked, noticing that there wasn't any sign of another resident.

"I do" you confirmed

"Where is your family?" she pried again.

"My parents are Lord and Lady of Lindell, Lord Ramsus (L/N) and Lady Thalia (L/N) " you explained.

"My eldest brother is next in line to inherit the fief (land owned by a lord), therefore I left to become a Paladin and fight for our king" you continued.

"So you are a nobleman and a Paladin?" she marveled.

"Yes" you said showing your silver family crest of two wolves howling towards the moon.

"Wow your life is so cool being all noble and stuff, while i'm over here taking quests with cheap rewards to survive" she rolled eyes.

"Don't say that Aqua-sama, I hear how you nobley saved Axel many times" You beamed, taking her hands into yours.

"You are awesome, gorgeous, and valiant... I don't know how Kazuma doesn't appreciate all you do.

She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks, she had to know why he said stuff like that.

"W-Why do you say stuff like that, I hardly know you" she stuttered.

"Well if I am to be truthful with you, once I heard the stories about you I had to come see you myself" you explained closing your eyes.

"So I went to the Axel guild hall and started drinking there, that's when I saw you and your party" you continued.

"So you were the knight with the really cool armor" her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, that was me studying the legendary party of Axel" you confirmed nodding.

she stared on at you, still with the look of confusion strewn across her face.

"I say stiff like that because..." you paused. "I admire you Aqua - sama" you beamed.

Her face turned scarlet, and you could almost see steam emerging from her head.

"b-but we barely know each other" she stuttered.

"That's fine, I guess I won't go to bed until you are satisfied" you grinned.

* * *

You and aqua sat there discovering new things about each other. You guys even felt comfortable enough to tell embarrassing stories, although Aqua hasn't really experienced any.

Aqua let out a yawn, and started slipping into a sleepy state. She unconsciously rested her head against your shoulder, while she slept soundly.

After a few minutes you took the last sip of your tea, and whispered "I guess she's satisfied."

You carefully carried Aqua to your room, and set her on your bed.

You went to go sleep on your sofa, when you looked back and whispered...

"Sleep tight Aqua - sama"

 ** _A/N: I Apologize for not writin_ _g for a while, I was literally 85% done with this chapter when I left. I asked if people wanted to change to Aqua x OC, but I decided to keep it this way._**

 ** _Thanks to all the people who have_ _gotten this far, Leave a review, I appreciate your feedback._**


	5. Ardath Festival: Part 1

Aqua rises and lets out a sloppy yawn, then wipes the drool she feels on her face. She looks around heavy-eyed, and she notices the unfamiliar place and remembers she's in your house. She also realizes she's in your room, her eyes get wide and she starts blushing at the image that pops in her head. She realizes you are not around, so she decides to go find you. As she opens the room door, she smells a mouth watering aroma. She looks to see you over a pot, and it seems to her you are making breakfast. You look back and smile at her, catching her off guard.

"Good morning Aqua-sama" You beamed.

"You can cook too?" Aqua asked.

"Uhh yeah, skill I picked up while watching our chef's cook " you replied.

 _"This guy would be a husband fit for a goddess"_ she thought smiling and daydreaming.

"Um, I hope it tastes good enough" you fretted placing the food down on the table, snapping you out of thought.

"It smells delicious" she inhaled.

She took up her fork up gently and elegantly, trying to appear as a lady. She then instantly dropped her utensils and dug her face into the bowl. She looked up at you and saw you smiling at her, and her face went red at the lack of table etiquette she had.

"Wow, you sure were hungry" you giggled.

she then look at your focused stare on her lips, as you leaned towards her catching her by surprise. You took your finger wiping a piece of food off of her face. Barely inches away from her face, you stared straight into her ocean colored eyes. You both turned a dark shade of red at the close proximity you both were in. You instantly retreated, sitting back in your seat.

"Umm..I need to go into town to get a few things" you coughed.

"You wanna come with?" you glanced at her.

"Okay" she replied hardily.

* * *

The Town of Axel was crowded with people, there was barely any space to walk.

"What's with all the people?" Aqua asked annoyed.

"I forgot, it was Ardaths Day today" you grumbled, wanting a peaceful day.

"Oh yeah Ardaths Day is the day when the temperature is at it's highest, and means the sun gods are happy with us" Aqua remembered.

"Yeah, and they smile upon and wish good fortune on any couple together during today" you added.

"Couples, huh?" she mumbled to herself.

"Well I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow" you groaned.

"It's just a bunch of people" Aqua tried to reassure.

"All shops are closed today for the Ardath festival" you retorted.

"Wait a festival, I have never been to one before" She beamed, obviously wanting to attend it.

"Come on Y/N let's go to the festival" she begged as she grabbed a hold of your arm.

"Okay on one condition" you closed your eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"It's a date" you smiled.

"O-okay" Aqua stuttered, obviously never had been asked on a date.

"Okay I will go back to my house and get my formal wear on, and I will dress to impress" you winked.

She then had a defeated look on her face.

"I don't have anything but this" she grunted.

"Well I will buy you one" You offered.

"Really?" she lit up, still getting exited over the sound of money.

Some things about Aqua will never change.

"Well if you insist" Aqua fluttered her eyelashes, not thinking twice if you pay.

"Okay let's go" you giggled.

* * *

Aqua came out of the changing room in a long maroon dress, with one flared shoulder.

"This one?" Aqua asked doubtfully.

"I mean it's different" you shrugged.

"This is the twentieth dress I tried on" she huffed.

"We will look somewhere, else" you gave reassuring smile.

"Well let's go to your house, to get your outfit" she groaned.

You both walked out of the store empty handed, and head to your house.

* * *

You unlock the door to your rickety-looking house, and you enter with a depressed Aqua.

"Give me a few minutes, and we will look for a dress" you smile closing your bedroom door to change.

Aqua sits at the table looking at her tea that she turned to water. she stares into it, to come to a realization.

"Oh yeah" she mentally face palms.

She gets out of her seat to stand vertically with her arms straight outwards. then she says the words "Water Craft, dress."

Instantaneously her current clothing was threw off of her, and water started forming around her neck out of nowhere. In a matter of five seconds it forms around the silhouette of her body. afterwards a darker shade of blue fabric started forming at the bottom of the silhouette, and it gradually starting turning a lighter shade ending at her neck. She was left with one strap looping around her neck to the front, and the bottom reached slightly below her knees. the color was a dark shade of blue starting to the bottom ending in a sky blue at the top. She then pulled her hair over her right shoulder, and braided it down to the tie.

"Hey Aqua-sama I go... woah" you paused at a loss for words.

"How..?" you started.

"I forgot, I acquired a new ability called _Water Craft_ that can craft certain things in my power to craft, for example this dress" she gave a satisfied smile.

"Well you look stunning in that dress, it's perfect" you complimented.

"Well thank you" she blushed at the compliment.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she complimented, gauging your dark purple tux with a red tie, with your hair slicked back.

"Thank you, and I told you I dress to impress" you gave a humble bow.

"Shall we?" you asked extending your hand.

"Okay" she blurted taking you hand.

Hand in hand, you walked out the door to start you date.

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry guys, I haven't been able to write the past week. I was going to release the chapters simultaneously, but I couldn't think about how the next chapter will play out. Don't worry I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP, and make it lengthy.**_

 _ **I will also publish another Am I Inlove with Satan chapter. If you haven't read that check it out.**_

 _ **I don't like this chapter, I think it's cringe, but I think the next one will be okay. Too cheesy in my opinion, damn what's up and my cheesy chapters lately. (facepalm)**_

 _ **Please leave a comment, I appreciate your feedback.**_


	6. Ardath Festival: Part 2

You and Aqua strolled side by side, gazing at the games and festivities. Both of you couldn't help but to be happy, this is the first time both of you have been on a date.

"First things first let's find a couple of games to occupy time before we go to Axel Central Building" you said pointing you finger at all the makeshift wooden game booths.

"You are paying, that is what a gentleman does" she lifted her nose, still hostage to her cheapskate ways.

"I was already planning on it" you grumbled, at her cheap tendencies.

"Good, at least someone knows how to treat a goddess around here" she boasted raising a finger.

"Over there, let's go see what that game is over there" you point to the left of you.

You both arrive at the little wooden booth, and see an old man picking his nose.

"Uhh...excuse us?" you try to grab the attention of the old man.

"What ya' want kid?" the old man asks, flicking his booger.

You stand there and pause for a moment slightly disgusted, "Um we want to play for that prize, right there"

You point to a cute little dolphin plushie, "how do you play?"

"All you have to do is knock three bottles down... with these three balls" The old man giggles, looking at Aqua.

"Euugh..." Aqua shudders out of disgust.

"Well this will be a piece of cake for a goddess like me" Aqua cackles, lifting up her sleeves.

"Here ya' go toots" he gives the balls to Aqua, sliding down her palm.

"Euugh..." you both shudder this time.

Aqua takes ball one and chucks it at a bottle, and it falls over shortly after.

"Good job Aqua" you cheer.

"Of course, I'm Aqua" she gloats.

She picks up the second ball and tosses it at the next bottle, and it falls over as well. She goes to throw the next ball, but it nicks the bottle. The bottle wobbles for a bit, and sits right back up.

"Damn it!" Aqua beats the wooden counter.

"Betta' luck next time toots" The old man states sarcastically, as he digs in his ear.

"I wanna go again (Y/N)" Aqua demands.

"Okayyy" you groan giving her gold.

After about seven more tries of failing, Aqua stomps the ground in frustration.

"Aqua I think it's enough" you insisted, grabbing her shoulder.

"I wanna go again" Aqua pouts like a child

"Aqua I am not made of gold" you snort

"Pretty please, one more time" she stares into your eyes with her gems, poking her bottom lip out.

 _I'm such a sucker_ , you facepalmed.

"Alright here" You extended your arm giving her more gold.

She tries again knocking down the first and the second bottle, but yet again she nicks the third and it stays up.

"What!" Aqua arms extend

"Hey, that's not fair" you complain, looking over to the old man.

"Wutcha' mean" the old man digs in his nails.

"I saw you use telekinetic magic" you accused.

"What, you can't prove that" he raised his voice.

"I have a magic analyzing ability" you grunted.

"And?" the old man questioned.

"Alright" you nodded.

"Here" you slapped two more gold pieces on the counter.

The man swiped it up and gave you three more balls. You chucked the first one, and hit the bottle with ease. You toss the second one, and knock the second bottle down. You cock the next ball back, and release it from your hand. The ball zips through the air almost unable to see, it smashes the glass bottle completely.

"Thanks" you extended your hand, grabbing the plushie.

The old man's jaw dropped as he looked at the hole in the back of his booth.

* * *

"That was so awesome" Aqua praised, grabbing your arm.

"I could've done it myself though" Aqua lifts her nose.

"Yeah right" you giggle.

"Why did you want that dolphin so bad anyway?" she asks, gauging the plushie.

"Because, I wanted you to have it" you hand the stuffed animal to her.

"Why the dolphin though" Aqua tilts her head.

"Because you are the goddess of water, get it?" you raise your eyebrows, and tilt your head.

"Oh, thank... you" she thanked, not used to showing gratitude.

She pulled the plushie to her body, and sniffed smelling your scent on it.

"So what are you trying to do next" you ask, derailing her train of thought.

Aqua's stomach then let's out an audible rumble, as she places her hand on it.

"I guess that answers my question" you smile, as she gives a weary laugh.

* * *

You both enter a busy restaurant, the only one that is open for the festival. Aqua takes a huge sniff in, and she started instantly drooling at the overwhelming aroma.

I bet this cost a lot of money, Aqua immediately gave a defeated look.

She then gave you the puppy dog eyes "You are paying right?"

"Don't worry I will pay for anything you want" You giggled.

 _YES! I upgraded from a worthless NEET lending me money, to hot sugar daddy._

 _Look mama, I'm finally making it in life s_ he thought as a tear of joy dropped.

"Ahh! Aqua-sama what's wrong?" you worriedly ask, seeing her tear.

"I'm not a gold digger!" she yelled snapping out of thought.

You stared and tilted your head at her in confusion.

"Nothing, let's eat... I'm starving" she sped past him to a table.

They sat at the table waiting for their beverages, which were both finely brewed chamomile tea.

"Here you go" a waitress hummed setting down their tea.

"Thank you" You bowed your head in gratitude.

"This tea doesn't have enough water added" Aqua complained.

She put her finger in the tea cup and chanted the words 'purify'. The dark brown tea turned into steaming water. Aqua pulled out her finger which was burning hot, and blew on it.

"Incredible" You marveled, astounded by the goddesses' power.

"What I just turned it to water, and it didn't even work like I wanted it to" she grunted, grasping her red finger.

"Waitress, may we order another cup of tea?" you yelled waving your hand.

"Absolutely" she nodded from afar.

She placed down a second cup of tea, you and Aqua both thanked the waitress. Aqua eyed the cup not able to pick it up, she was holding a wet towel to her finger, occupying both hands.

"May I?" you ask, sitting next to her now.

She nods her head, as you pick up her tea helping her drink it.

"OW" she yelps, putting her finger to her lips.

"OH NO! My apologies, I should have let it cool of!" you panic, setting down the tea.

"Here let me" you said, grabbing her chin.

You turned her face to blow on it, you repetitively blew on the same spot. You then rub your finger across it, inspecting the burn. You both stare into eachother's eyes, searching whether or not the time was right. You both lean forward, Aqua now starting to close her eyes. You could feel Aqua's breath on your lips.

"Here ya gahooooooo...my bad" A young waiter coughs, setting down both of your meals.

Aqua turns away red in embarrassment, as you stab a fork repetitively into the table.

"I will come back with desert in a moment" the waiter bleats, with an awkward sweat down his forehead.

You and Aqua proceed to eat both of your meals in silence for the rest of the time.

 _Screw that damned_ waiter you stabbing your steak.

* * *

You continue to crack jokes, lightening he mood a bit. Eventually you both forget about the restaurant incident.

You both start to make your way to Axel's Central Building, like you both planned when the night started.

You look to see that Aqua is gawking at the enormous building in front of you both.

"Woah...I have never seen the Central Building before" Aqua marveled.

"What? Have you never been to this part of Axel?" You questioned.

"I've only been in the poor part" Aqua grumbled.

"Poor part?" You ask, tilting your head.

"You have probably never seen what poor looks like fancy pants" Aqua gibed.

"Do you not see where my house is located" you scoff, annoyed by her remark.

"Oh yeah..." Aqua said, making her look quite stupid.

If you remember Intelligence is not Aqua's strong suit.

"On another note, shall we make our way to the ballroom?" you ask, extending your hand.

"We shall" Aqua smile, reveling in the moment of feeling like a princess.

When actually she's a goddess. (Anime Logic)

You and Aqua were hand in hand, twirling about the ballroom. You were dancing no differently from the other couples, but you both had a glow about you. You both caught the gazes of the inhabitants of the ballroom, although one can say Aqua was grabbing most of the intention. You couldn't blame other man for gawking at Aqua. You decided to let it slide for tonight, so you could stir the jealousy in other men at the gem you dance with.

"You sure know how to dance" Aqua complimented.

"I know a bit" you confessed.

"Part of being royal" Aqua teased.

"Yes actually" you smiled.

You both twirl about the ballroom once more, swaying to the beautiful melody coming from the musician's instruments. Aqua lays her head on your broad chest, hands moving to your back. You both continue dancing the night away, forgetting about any troubles that you both have weighing your hearts.

* * *

You both exit the ballroom, now walking down the marble steps.

"I had a great time to night (Y/N)" Aqua beamed.

"As have I" You chirped, holding her hand.

"Oh no..." You croaked.

"What?" Aqua worriedly questioned.

"I think I have left my pendant inside the ballroom... how the hell did it leave my neck?" you stammered looking around.

"You head back home, I will catch up in a bit Aqua-sama" you continued, tossing the house key to her.

"Oh...kay" Aqua muttered, a bit confused.

You ran up the steps of the building, entering it to find your family pendant.

Aqua walked down the dimly lit road, staring at the closed stalls and buildings. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit startled by the darkness. She continued down the dark road, she started walking a bit faster, feeling like someone was following her. She picked up her pace, lifting up her dress.

She was pulled into an alley way, no one hearing her scream. Not a single soul, hearing or seeing what had just happened.

 ** _A/N: I started writing this chapter about a good month a go. I would put a bit more and more stuff in as the weeks progressed. Then at the halfway point I got writers block, it happens to the best of us._ (u-u)**

 ** _I also noticed that throughout this story, Aqua's personality has not stayed true to her personality in the show. Hopefully you guys are smart enough to know why, and it is not me being incapable of writing a descent story. Konosuba is a Comedic anime, I wouldn't even consider it a romance or harem. If you couldn't tell my story is a dramatic/romance, with a tinge of comedy. Also Aqua hasn't really experienced love, so it could be changing her maturity. HEY don't judge me, I am trying my best to keep her cheapskate mindset._**

 ** _Also if you do not remember a pendant, that is because I didn't mention it before. In a previous chapter (A Kind Host) I said he had a family crest, I went and edited it to where it said he had a gold pendent that had a family crest on it._**

 _ **If you have any constructive criticism, don't forget to leave a review. Thanks**. _


End file.
